Kido's Odd Trail of Thoughts
by StolenBook
Summary: Kido wonders aloud about what Kano might actually be. Seto is confused.


Shuuya lay sprawled over the black, leather sofa, strategically taking up as much unnecessary room as possible, as if he were a cat lying in the middle of a three-seater. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open, releasing long breaths every few seconds. Light streamed through an open window and illuminated the room in a warm glow while Kousuke sat hunched, a book in his lap. Tsubomi had been lazily watching the TV but after flicking through the channels for a bit she switched it off to stare blankly at the empty screen. Now she just looked at Shuuya thoughtfully.

"You know he could be naked."

Kousuke looked up, suddenly alarmed by what he had just heard. "What?"

"Shuuya. He could be naked all the time." Kousuke just stared at Tsubomi for a few moments, trying to work out how serious she was being. When she didn't crack and he didn't respond, she continued. "Just saying." With that she picked up the remote again, turning the TV back on in the hopes something decent has come on within the last thirty seconds.

"Wait wait wait.." Kousuke said quickly, still looking at her with confusion. "Why were you _thinking_ about that?"

Tsubomi turned her head slightly and shrugged, not a hint of embarrassment on her face. "Why are you?"

"Because you brought it up!" He exclaimed in defence. Surprised at how loud that came out, he turned to look at Shuuya, only to see him undisturbed in sleep. Trying to regain his composure, he continued. "Anyway, his eyes would be red all the time, wouldn't they?"

Tsubomi thought about it for a few moments. "Not necessarily; he could disguise that too most likely." Finally settling on a TV show she could stand, Tsubomi crossed her legs as she lay back on the sofa, her eyes not really taking in what was going on in the screen. Kousuke, still thinking about the strange conversation, was alarmed and horrified at the images that had suddenly infiltrated his mind. He thought he heard a slight snicker but as he turned to look at the two only other occupants of the room he resolved to consider it being his imagination.

"Oooh, what are you talking about?" Lost in thought, Kousuke hasn't noticed Ayano enter the room and looked over at Tsubomi in the hopes she would explain. Settling down in the space next to Kousuke, she made herself comfortable while waiting for an answer.

Thankfully, Tsubomi responded first, saving Kousuke from the horrendously awkward situation that could have taken place between the siblings. "How Shuuya could be naked all the time." She said it in a monotone voice that may have been stranger than the subject itself. Actually, that wasn't much less awkward than it would have been.

Ayano had the same reaction as Kousuke: mortified. In fact, she seemed to be maybe worried for the sanity of her adopted siblings. "Why?" She asked in a confused tone.

Tsubomi just shrugged again. "TV got boring."

As Ayano looked between the two, Kousuke just shrugged, picking his book back up to try and forget the past five minutes. And then there was a relative peace.

"Hmmm..." The thoughtful murmur falling from Ayano's lips broke that peace. "I guess you're right..." She trailed off as Kousuke looked up at her, wide-eyed. She shrugged back. "Actually," she continued, "he could even be a woman."

Tsubomi looked up at the words, a slight smirk playing on her lips. "A _naked woman._ "

The small giggle that emanated from Ayano at the thought soon became a burst of laughter from the two girls out, while Kousuke just looked at the pair in horror, faintly noting the extra voice among the laughter, a lot less feminine and coming from the sofa...

Looking back where Shuuya was calmly sleeping, Kousuke watched as the sleeping figure disappeared, replacing by a fox-eyed teenager in a hoodie sitting upright and covering his mouth to try and stop his laughter.

After Shuuya has stopped his laughing and been mercilessly beaten by Tsubomi, Kousuke could only wonder:

Was Shuuya actually a naked woman?

He decided it to think too deep into it.

 **A/N**

 **Ugh, yeah, so that's what goes on in my mind. Yeah, I'm not sure how this happened but hey ho.**

 **Don't expect frequent updates. Or do; you'll be disappointed but it's a free country. There probably won't be much plot and the timeline will be messy, plus I'm not planning on having a fixed genre so the stories will be fairly random. Most of the stories will probably turn out more Shuuya based though.**

 **I think that's all. Reviews and criticism are appreciated though bare in mind that it's almost midnight and I'm not in my most sane state.**


End file.
